Cheetah x Wonder Woman
by dimitrix
Summary: Basado en la serie animada. Que pasaría si en realidad la que esta atada es en realidad Diana, y estuviese charlando con Gueparda, reaccíonaría la felina de la misma forma que trato ella con Batman. Esta es la historía de un amor jamas concretado.


CHEETAH X WONDER WOMAN

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

Lex y Luthor y su pandilla secuestraron a Wonder Woman y la encerraron en una maquina para que así el Detective Marciano no pudiese encontrarla telepáticamente. La dejaron encerrada en el sótano y con vigilancia de Gueparda.

Durante ese tiempo Diana estuvo escuchando la historia sobre como Gueparda se transformo en lo que era, empezo a sentir curiosidad por lo que contaba.

-¿Y que sucedió después? -pregunto Diana queriendo saber que paso mas tarde.

-Mi investigación abrió todo un mundo, quería saber cual sería el resultado de mis investigaciones -siguió contando Gueparda-, pero había tanto que hacer.

-Pero tampoco había fondos -exclamo cuestionando Diana.

-Así es -reafirmo Gueparda y luego siguió cuenta de que ella parecía estar corroborando muy bien su historia-. ¿Como sabes tanto sobre mi?

-Los chicos y yo estuvimos investigando sobre ti, la verdad, me resultas una persona de lo mas curiosa -aclaro Diana.

-Pues claro, como eres una mujer, te importo menos lo que desee un hombre -cuestiono Gueparda cruzandose de brazos y girandose para darle la espalda.

-No importa que sea mujer, cualquiera podría haber hecho lo mismo Barbara Ann Minerva -confeso.

En ese momento Gueparda reaccionó.

-¿Sabes mi nombre? -pregunto fijándose en ella.

-Así es, se muchas cosas sobre ti, se que querías tener una gran vida pero al final lo sacrificaste todo para poder convertirte en lo que mas deseabas.

-Y ahora me he convertido en un monstruo de circo por eso -cuestiono mostrandose a si misma.

-No tienes porque cuestionarte, en mi tierra una mujer como tu podría dotar de grandes habilidades, eres muy ágil y muy fuerte, podrías convertirte en una guerrera -le recrimino de manera sincera.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto ilusionándose.

-Bueno, tu antes dijiste que solamente te importaba porque era una mujer -exclamo irónicamente.

Carraspeo cuestionando Gueparda, tenía bastante razón, entonces se puso a mirarla de arriba para abajo, empezo a sentir una gran atracción hacía su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo.

-La verdad, es que me gustaría tener tu cuerpo, lo tienes tan perfecto que no se que haría con el mío, esta tan lleno de pelos y casi ya ni me acuerdo de lo que era tener la piel al aire libre -opino Gueparda sintiendo ilusión por tener el su cuerpo.

-No tienes porque lamentar tu cuerpo, tu también lo tienes perfecto, pero solo si lo utilizas como tal entonces te darás cuenta de lo valioso que es -expreso sinceramente Diana.

-¿En serio te lo parece? -pregunto.

-Bueno, hay algo común en todas las amazonas, es que siempre sentimos una gran lastima hacía las mujeres pobres y desdichas, y sabemos como tratarlas -opino coherentemente.

-¿Como?

-Pues como no tenemos hombres, tenemos que sentir atracción por nosotras propias -confeso Diana dando a entender la irónica cuestión.

Carraspeo Gueparda sintiendo ilusión por esa idea, se junto encima de Wonder Woman y empezo a toquetearle su hermosa cara, sentía fascinación por saber como era ella por dentro.

-¿Tu crees que pueda tener algo de esa atracción? -pregunto irónicamente.

-Bueno, solo hay una manera de descubrirlo -opino sarcásticamente Diana.

Entonces Gueparda se decidido, paso por encima de la jaula sus manos y empezo a sentir el tacto de los pechos de Diana, los froto continuamente hasta que sintió una gran atracción, en ese momento dejo de sentir el mismo afecto que sentía por los hombres.

Alzo la vista y miro con cara desdicha a la mujer amazónica.

-Adelante, pruébame -pidió Diana.

Entonces Gueparda se acerco lo suficiente la cara y la beso, la empezo a besar con lengua pero de una manera que no había hecho antes en su vida, sintió el suave tacto de su lengua mientras le empezaba a tocar todo su cuerpo, era la mayor sensación que habia sentido en su vida.

Entonces ambos se separaron mirandose y Gueparda dijo:

-Creo que estoy empezando a quererte -dijo ella.

-Así, pues entonces yo también -opino ella sintiéndose ilusionada.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de felicidad y continuaron besandose pero ahora mas apasionadamente que antes, lo que estaban sintiendo, era la mayor experiencia que les pudo haber pasado en su vida, Gueparda se quedo atrapada en un estado de climax sexual desatado, quería follarse a Diana como si fuese el amor de su vida.

Empezo a hacer gemidos mientras la otra estallaba en euforia, la verdad era que tirarse a una amazónica era un tesoro digno de probar.

Siguieron hasta que entonces se le acabo el puesto de vigilancia, entonces ella se marcho como si nada pero mandándole un beso al aire de despedida. Varias horas después Luthor se dio cuenta de que había un traidor y miro las cámaras de seguridad, ahí entonces observo como Gueparda se la dio con Wonder Woman, se la froto de verdad.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso y entonces Gueparda se puso a escapar, cuando parecía que tenía la salida delante suya, la cogíeron por sorpresa, se la llevaron encerrándola en una celda y ahí entonces Zafiro se le acerco y le dijo:

-Pobre Gueparda, y yo que pensaba que podríamos sentirnos como mujeres la una con la otra -recrimino disgustadamente Zafiro al ver que Gueparda se decidió ir con otra mujer.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora mas tarde, la Liga de la Justicia termino derrotando a Luthor y a su banda y entonces detuvieron a todo el mundo, se llevaron consigo a Gueparda y ahí ella pudo mirar como Diana la estaba mirando desde el otro extremo.

-Te quiero -le dijo murmuradamente como para que ella la oyese.

-Yo también te quiero -le respondió ella.

Entonces Flash se le acerco.

-¿Que es lo que le has dicho? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nada que a ti te importe, solamente cosas de chicas -contesto irónicamente y entonces miro al frente volviendo a mirar a Gueparda.

Ella se volvió a despedir con un beso al aire y Diana también se lo respondió.

Ambas se querían demasiada como para despedirse y sin volverse a ver.

Y eso para Barbara Ann Minerva alias la Gueparda eso es lo que será el amor de su vida.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
